Gefallen in Sünde
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Vor ihrem Tod wird Hermione klar, welch großen Verrat sie, aus Liebe für den Feind, an ihren Freunden begangen hatte und wie treu ihr diese doch waren...


_**Titel:** Gefallen in Sünde  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Cast:** Hermione Granger  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Ein kleiner Shot, rund um den Tod, was mir einfach so spontan durch den Kopf gegangen ist und ich aufgeschrieben habe. Ich will nicht viel dazu erzählen, lest einfach selbst und sagt mir doch bitte eure Meinung dazu :).  
Eure Tanya_

* * *

**Gefallen in Sünde**

Mein Körper zitterte. Ich spürte wie die eisige Kälte sich langsam, kriechend fast schleppend in mir ausbreitete und jede einzelne Faser meines Inneren zu verbrennen drohte. Der Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft und vermischte sich mit dem Geschmack der Tränen auf meinen Lippen. Mein Atem ging stoßweise und mit jedem neuen Zug nach Luft konnte ich fühlen wie mich der Tod von innen zu zerfressen drohte.  
Es störte mich aber nicht. Nicht mehr. Inzwischen war mir schon alles egal geworden. Nun lag ich einfach nur noch hier in der Erde, die durch den fallenden Regen zu Schlamm aufgeweicht wurde und meinen Körper damit bedeckte.  
Mein Tod würde kommen und ich ihn mit Freunden empfangen. Der Kampf war vorbei. Wir hatten ihn gewonnen. Voldemort war tot. Das was wir uns schon immer gewünscht hatten, war eingetroffen und doch hatte ich dabei alles verloren, denn es gab kein WIR mehr. Kein Harry und ich. Kein Ron und ich. Kein Harry, Ron und ich und auch kein Draco und ich mehr...

Vielleicht denkt ihr euch jetzt: _Draco? Wie kommt diese Verrückte denn auf Draco? Anscheinend fängt sie vor ihrem Tod auch noch zu halluzinieren an._  
Aber wenn ihr das eben wirklich gedacht habt, dann könnt ihr diese Gedanken wieder schnell vergessen. Denn es gab tatsächlich mal ein Draco und ich. Nicht lange, trotzdem aber habe ich ihn in dieser kurzen Zeit – die wir zusammen gehabt haben – über alles geliebt und tue dies noch immer. Ja, ich wusste wer er war und auch auf welcher Seite er stand. Ich wusste das er mich und meine Freunde verraten würde, doch konnte ich es einfach nicht ertragen ohne ihn zu sein. Kennt ihr das Gefühl eine Sehnsucht nach jemandem zu spüren, so das es fast schon wehtut, wenn ihr ohne ihn seit? Kennt ihr eine solche Liebe, die jeden gesunden Menschenverstand zu vergessen lassen droht? Ich kannte sie... und musste bitter dafür zahlen. Mit dem Leben meiner Freunde und schließlich auch noch mit meinem.

Aber... ich bereue es nicht. Wenn ich die Chance hätte diese Zeit noch einmal zu erleben, in der wir glücklich waren und uns liebten, dann würde ich trotzdem alles wieder so machen, wie es geschehen ist. Vielleicht klingt das in euren Ohren jetzt unheimlich naiv und egoistisch, herzlos und brutal, weil ich das Leben meiner Freunde dafür gegeben habe, aber ich sah trotzdem keinen Weg dies alles zu verhindern... und immerhin ist es ja nicht so, als würde ich dafür keine Buße tun, oder?

Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Gott würde kommen und meine Seele zu sich holen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich auch in der Hölle landen, aber das ist mir gleich. Nichts würde schlimmer sein als die Schuldgefühle die ich mir sowieso schon mache und nichts ist schlimmer als den Tod meiner besten Freunde vor Augen zu haben. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Zu sehen wie sie in dem grünen Licht wie Asche zerfallen und durch die kalte Luft des Herbstwindes geweht werden oder die Folterung mitzuerleben und fast am eigenen Leibe zu spüren. Doch das Schlimmste an allen ist, das sie ihr Leben für meins gegeben hatten! Ich habe sie in gewisser Art und Weise verraten und sie haben sich trotz dieser Tatsache einfach für mich geopfert! Als ich ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt habe, senkten sie ihren Blick vor Enttäuschung und hatten ihn nach ein paar Sekunden dann wieder erhoben. Mit entschlossenen Glitzern in den Augen dem Tod entgegengeblickt und das so lange, bis das Glitzern verloschen und jegliches Leben verschwunden ist. Dennoch aber hat dieses Opfer meiner Freunde nichts gebracht. Der Tod hat mich ebenfalls verwundet und wartet schon darauf, mich entgültig aus dieser Welt zu holen.

Obwohl ich aber Schuld am Tod meiner Freunde trage, ist es jedoch Dracos Tod der mich am meisten leiden lässt. Er hat sein Leben nicht für mich gegeben. Hätte er aber die Chance dazu gehabt, hätte er es getan, das weiß ich... Er hat mir nie gesagt das er mich liebt, aber als er in meinen Armen lag und sein Atem immer schwächer wurde, hatte er gesagt, das es ihm Leid hätte. Wenn der nicht gleich danach gestorben wäre, dann wäre dies der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens gewesen. Ich wusste nicht was mehr Überhand gewann. Freunde oder Trauer. Es muss für euch wieder unverständlich sein, wieso ich Freunde empfand als er mir seine letzten Worte verkündete, doch immer habe ich mich nach einem Zeichen seinerseits gesehnt, das mir sagen würde, er mochte – wenn nicht sogar liebte – mich. Sicher, er hat mich mit diesem Blick angesehen, umarmt, geküsst und wir haben miteinander geschlafen, so etwas aber auszusprechen, ist etwas ganz anderes. Selbst vor seinem Tod hatte er mir nicht direkt gesagt, was ich ihm bedeute, doch entschuldigt hatte er sich. Für mich ist diese Bekundung, die schönste Art Zuneigung zu zeigen, die er je gemacht hatte.  
Trotzdem aber starb er in diesem Augenblick in meinen Armen. Trotzdem aber sagte er doch mit diesen Worten auch „_Lebe wohl..._".

Ich spüre sie jetzt noch. Die Tränen über den Verlust von ihm und meiner Freunde auf meinen Wangen. Sie scheinen sich dort eingebrannt zu haben und einfach nicht trocknen zu wollen. Der Schmerz des Todes, der langsam hinaufkroch und mir den Atem raubte, scheint längst auch nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie die Verzweiflung in meinem Inneren. Egal wie es jetzt für euch klingen mag, ich weiß welche schlimme Tat ich verbrochen habe. Ich bin gefallen in Sünde. Jede Moral die ich mir mal gesetzt hatte, zerbrach mit dem ersten Kuss von ihm der meine Lippen berührte.  
Ich habe es nicht verdient. Ich habe nicht verdient mich als Freundin von irgendjemandem zu bezeichnen. Freunde sind Menschen denen man vertrauen konnte und auf die man in jeder Lebenslage baute. Ich aber habe es tatsächlich fertig gebracht dieses Vertrauen, was mir meine Freunde entgegenbrachten, von einer Sekunden auf die andere zu erschüttern. In diesem Augenblick in dem es wirklich darauf ankam füreinander dazusein, habe ich sie alleine gelassen und genau das ist auch der Grund, wieso ich jetzt alleine bin und alleine sterben werde...

* * *

_Ende_

_**A/N:** Review Me? Klick on "Go", please :)._


End file.
